


Beat Rock Love: On the Rocks

by lucybeetle



Series: Beat Rock Love [7]
Category: Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/pseuds/lucybeetle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Alan comes up with a hit single for ATM, but things start to unravel at the video shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beat Rock Love: On the Rocks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guava](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/gifts).



> Dedicated, as is the rest of the series, to guava. It is entirely their fault that this is getting longer with every chapter.
> 
> Spot the guest appearances!

Makoto woke to find Alan already awake, sitting beside him with a cup of tea and scribbling in a notebook.

“Good morning,” said Alan.

Makoto propped himself up on his elbows, and rubbed his eyes, “What are you writing?”

“A song. I think it’s going to be a hit.”

Makoto didn’t think anything of this. They’d already established their set for the tour and it was a bit late to start changing it all now; but, a couple of days later, Alan insisted Makoto and Takeru stay behind after rehearsal to hear him perform the song he’d written. He sat at the keyboard, played some chords, and began to sing.

_“Check out my pout. It does not look like a trout._

_Watch my sexy lips mesmerise you as I swing my hips._

_They’re Poutylicious, ooh_ , _ooh, I’m Poutylicious_.

_I’m sexy, I’m cute and I love the spotlight_

_I have the lips you want to snog all night_

_I’m Poutylicious, ooh, ooh, I’m Poutylicious._

_When it’s Friday night and I go out_

_Everybody is looking at my pout_

_They know what it’s all about_

_I’m Poutylicious, ooh, ooh, I’m Poutylicious._

_Don’t hate me cuz I’m so fine_

_You’re so jealous all the time_

_If you want hot lips like mine_

_Be Poutylicious! Poutylicious! Poutylicious!_ ”

The rest of the song continued in this vein. When Alan finished, he said “What do you think?”

“It’s OK,” said Takeru. This was as close as Takeru would ever get to saying he didn’t like something that one of the other two had written. Makoto didn’t say anything; his jaw having dropped at Alan’s blatant paean to his own gorgeousness.

“It’s called Poutylicious,” said Alan, as if that wasn’t obvious.

Takeru tested out the unfamiliar English word on his lips, “ _Pouty-licious …_ What does that mean?”

“We already have our set for the shows. We can’t perform this,” said Makoto. He decided there and then that Alan had forfeited the right to ever again criticise any lyrics Makoto wrote.

“Of course we can. This song’s going to be one of our best. Everyone will love it,” said Alan.

“Shouldn’t we see what your dad thinks?” said Takeru. Adonis had the ultimate veto, and his intervention was a useful way to say no to some of Alan’s more unorthodox ideas.

Adonis, unfortunately, thought it was great.

“It’s brilliant. It’s an ironic ode to the narcissism of the ‘selfie’ generation. And it has a very catchy beat,” he said, after Alan had played the song for him.

“Father.” Two spots of colour had appeared in Alan’s cheeks, which was usually a sign that a tantrum was impending – “It is not ‘ironic.’”

“I believe it would do very well as a single release. What do you think?” said Adonis.

Makoto and Takeru looked at each other. The tour was weeks away and a single release would mean a lot of extra work: recording, shooting a video, publicity, and much more. They already had a busy schedule as it was.

“We can’t do it before the tour. No way,” said Makoto.

“We owe it to the fans to focus on the tour,” said Takeru. “And if we’re going to have a single release, we need time to make it as good as it can be.”

Alan gave them both daggers. “I think we should release ‘Poutylicious’. The tour isn’t that big. It’s only a few small venues.”

After some discussion, they reached a compromise. The boys would record “Poutylicious” and shoot an MV, then release it as a single after their tour; which would serve as good publicity. Adonis thought that the video could do well with a viral marketing campaign. Makoto seriously questioned whether a song about Alan being gorgeous and having perfect lips was the right choice for the single that was supposed to re-launch them into the public eye as a musical act. But since Alan and his father were putting up the money, what they said went.

***

ATM were to work with a choreographer and production team to help them put together an amazing music video. After rejecting a few ideas, the boys settled on a seaside theme for the video. This would be difficult to film in a studio, because of all the water involved; so most of it would be shot on location, at a small private beach that Adonis had arranged to rent from another rich person. The storyboard drawn up for them outlined a video divided into three parts: Takeru as a sailor dancing with a sexy mermaid; Makoto rowing out to sea in a boat and discovering Atlantis; and Alan as, in his own words, a "shirtless bathing beauty." The ending would feature ATM dancing on the beach with a number of attractive backing dancers.

“Pirates aren’t sexy,” said Alan. “We’re not doing that. I want to walk across the beach with a snake draped around my neck.”

“Why do you want a snake?” said Makoto, because he _felt_ like he should ask, even though deep down he knew he should have long ago stopped trying to make sense of anything Alan did.

“It looks good. I saw Britney do it in a music video.”

“Isn’t that kind of dangerous?” said Takeru.

“Not all snakes are poisonous. If a professional handles the snake, it should be fine,” said Alan.

Makoto knew that safety was probably near the bottom of Alan’s list of concerns. He would likely ask for whatever snake he liked the look of, and the consequences be damned. Makoto had a mental image of the entire beach being cordoned off whilst keepers with tranquiliser guns were brought in to locate the deadly snake; Makoto, Alan and Takeru forced to stand still for hours on end lest they startle the thing into attacking them.

“How is the mermaid going to dance?” said Takeru. “She’s supposed to have a fishy tail. You can’t really dance in that.”

“Rollerskates?” said Alan.

Makoto said, “Come on. We can’t do that. No one will ever take it seriously.”

“All right. Takeru, you will have to pick her up and swing her around,” said Alan.

“I’m only small,” said Takeru. “I don’t think I’ll be able to lift her up very high.”

Alan slumped. “I don’t know, then … I really wanted a mermaid. It is intended to be a fun seaside fairytale.”

“We’ll come up with something,” said Makoto. “She’ll be played by a dancer, right? If we work with the choreographer and wardrobe team, they’ll find a solution.”

The beautiful smile Alan gave him was worth every moment of embarrassment that was sure to come with being associated with a song called “Poutylicious.”

ATM spent a few days in the studio recording the song, together with the band that would be accompanying them on the tour itself. Despite himself Makoto was pleased with the result.

“It sounds a lot better than I thought it would,” said Takeru. “Your dad was right … the beat _is_ catchy.”

“It’s Poutylicious,” said Alan, and looked exceedingly pleased with himself.

Later, they went to meet Javert to discuss the budget and funding for the video. His opinion was that, while the location hire was expensive, the cost was made more manageable by the fact that the Atlantis sequence would be added in using a combination of green-screen and CGI. Every time Alan suggested something, Javert would fawn and say “Yes, Alan-sama, you’re absolutely right.” Makoto wanted to smack him; and even more so when Javert leaned across the table, shirt gaping open where he’d loosened a couple of buttons. It was bad enough that he always wore tight clothes when he rehearsed with ATM, without him trying to flirt with Alan during business meetings. Javert probably thought he was being subtle and alluring.

He wasn’t.

***

In advance of the filming, ATM had a style and wardrobe assessment to decide what they would wear in the video. Alan wanted to be shirtless, in a pair of tight Speedos, with the snake draped around his neck. Between them the boys decided that Takeru should wear a cute white and blue sailor suit.

“It’ll look like a middle school uniform,” said Takeru.

“You are marketed as the young and innocent one of the group. You are also supposed to be a sailor,” said Alan. “It is a fantasy. A realistic uniform isn’t necessary. Makoto, I would like you to wear a mankini.”

“A _what_?” said Makoto. Whatever it was, he knew he wasn’t going to like it.

“A mankini. Here.” Alan brought up a picture on his phone. Makoto felt the colour drain from his cheeks as he looked at it.

“No,” he said flatly.

“We could get one that is slightly less revealing,” said Alan.

“I said, NO. I want to wear clothes.” Makoto couldn’t believe that Alan would seriously expect him to wear something like this for a video that was going to be broadcast on TV, “Would _you_ wear that thing for this video?”

“Yes,” said Alan, and Makoto hastily changed the subject.

Before filming was due to begin, ATM worked on the dance routine that had been choreographed for them; and rehearsed for their individual scenes in the shoot. Makoto’s would mostly be done in front of a green screen, so he didn’t need to do very much. He was just going through a scene-by-scene assessment of his portion of the video when Alan came along and pulled on Makoto’s arm, “Come and meet my snake.”

“What?” said Makoto.

“The snake. The one I’m going to be dancing with. It’s here! Come and see!”

Makoto excused himself politely, and had to allow Alan to lead him away. A very good-looking young man was waiting inside the doorway.

“This is Kazakiri Yamato. He will be handling the snake that I am using in the video. He will also be appearing in the video,” said Alan.

“You didn’t say anything about that,” said Yamato.

Makoto turned on Alan, who said “He’s very good-looking. He’s what we need for this video. It is about being _Poutylicious_ , after all.” This was spoken as if Yamato weren’t there.

“He doesn’t want to be in the video,” said Makoto through gritted teeth.

“Kazakiri, do you want to be in the video?” said Alan, giving his most charming smile. Yamato glanced warily between the two, apparently not daring to respond – “See? Of course he does,” said Alan, and petted Yamato’s shoulder. “Now where’s my snake?”

Yamato picked up the large crate that was on the floor beside him. “Can we take him somewhere a little quieter? He doesn’t like lots of noise and people.”

Alan showed Yamato into an empty storage room, and Makoto followed. Once inside, Yamato closed the door, then opened the crate. He brought out a large snake from inside. Makoto instinctively took a step back.

“Don’t worry. He’s not going to hurt you,” said Yamato.

“Does he have a name?” said Alan.

“Necrom.”

“Necrom,” Alan repeated, and smiled, “I like it. Hello Necrom.” He reached out to pet the snake, and Makoto quickly pulled Alan’s hand away.

“It’s fine. Really. He’s not venomous. You can touch him – just be gentle with him,” said Yamato.

Alan reverently stroked his fingers along the snake’s smooth scaly body. It was very cute to watch. Maybe the video wouldn’t turn out so badly after all, if Necrom behaved itself. Makoto briefly contemplated discussing with Alan whether to get a pet, but decided against it. He didn’t want a giant snake in the apartment.

They spent the rest of the day rehearsing for the video shoot with Necrom, the backing dancers, and a woman who appeared to have two baseballs down the front of her shirt. She would be playing the mermaid. She was much taller than Takeru, who barely came up past her sizeable chest.  He kept casting anxious glances at her and shifting over whenever she moved; apparently fearing injury if she got too close.

“Amily here has a distinguished record in the entertainment industry. She was most recently seen in _Sky Angel #97341_ and last year’s hit movie, _Attack on Titty_ ,” said Alan.

“Attack on what-now?” Makoto repeated weakly.

Takeru had turned the colour of a soft-serve vanilla ice cream, and wasn’t saying anything at all.

***

The day of the shoot was very hot. A lot of sun cream had to be applied to ATM before they could even begin makeup; and they would need constant touch-ups throughout the filming. Makoto knew he was in for a very long day.

“You look great,” said Alan, when he and Makoto caught up, “although I would have preferred the mankini.”

Alan himself looked very, very good - shirtless, in a pair of tight Lycra shorts. Makoto personally thought Takeru’s sailor costume was cute, although Takeru kept fidgeting and tugging at the shirt. Somehow Alan managed to maintain artfully tousled hair and only a light sheen of perspiration on his brow, while the other two were sweating heavily.

“Let’s get out there and make an amazing video!” said Takeru.

Makoto didn’t need to be present for all the filming; just the final dance scene, which was going to be filmed later in the day, when the temperature began to fall. Alan strutted happily for the camera, tossing his head about, pouting his lips, and doing an exaggerated “sexy” walk.  After a while he took a break, and Necrom was brought onto the set in advance of the next scenes. Kazakiri Yamato would bring Necrom to Alan on-camera and then stay in the background whilst Alan cavorted with the snake. Yamato was wearing tight shorts like Alan’s, and had had some kind of oil applied to his chest. The overall effect made him look like a refugee from a cheap host club.

“Why do we need that guy in the video?” said Makoto. “He’s just going to stand there. He’s not contributing anything.”

“He is Necrom’s handler. We need him,” said Alan.

“Yes, but we don’t need him to be _on the screen_.”

“He’s sexy. He’s Poutylicious. He’s everything the song stands for. That’s why he’s got to be there,” said Alan.

Makoto didn’t much appreciate being told that this complete stranger was so much more awesome than he, Alan’s own boyfriend; but at this point, Alan was called to resume filming.

Makoto’s turn came later. Most of his scenes would be filmed another day, in a studio; so all he was to do on the beach was lie on a towel, pose, then get up and walk to the sea and get into a rowing boat. Makoto didn’t anticipate this taking long. In fact it took a little over two hours of him being directed to “Come on, smile. Kick your legs. Pout your lips. Try to look sexy. That’s what the song is about, isn’t it? Look up … a little bit to the left …”

He’d never been more relieved to have his lunch break.

There was a marquee for everyone to go to, and ATM flocked into it, grateful to get out of the heat. Takeru’s makeup was running and even Alan looked a little bit the worse for wear.

“I’m hot,” Takeru whined. Makoto knew he wasn’t talking about the Poutylicious kind of hot. Takeru having only one kidney meant that his system didn't process things so well, and he could be very vulnerable to the temperature outside. They would need to keep him cool whilst he wasn't filming and ensure the shoot didn't go on too long. It was a worry.

The boys were sitting down with their lunches and discussing the shoot, when Makoto felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see a familiar, handsome face; wearing designer sunglasses, and looking remarkably composed despite the heat, “Hello, Makoto.”

“Hi,” said Makoto. He had no idea why Adel was here. Adel also worked in music but had, from what Makoto could tell, thus far shown no interest in ATM. The last he knew of was that Adel had signed up some indie rock duo and was pushing them hard working sleazy clubs. That had been a while ago, and Makoto hadn’t heard any more since then.  There were good reasons why he tried to avoid Adel.

“Good afternoon,” said Alan, his back stiffening against the plastic chair.

“Is that all you’re going to say to your own brother? ‘Good afternoon?’” Adel gave an exaggerated frown in mock disappointment.

“Hello, Adel. I hope you’re well,” said Takeru. He was too sweet to ever ignore Adel, although Makoto had often wished Takeru would make an exception sometimes.

“Fine, thank you. So how’s it all going?” Adel snatched a rice ball off Alan’s plate and put it into his own mouth, “Don’t know why you bother, really. Makoto’s the only one of you with any talent.” He smirked at Makoto, but his head jerked upwards as Amily’s gauze and seashell-covered chest came into the tent, shortly followed by the rest of her.

That was one reason why Makoto tried to have as little to do with Adel as possible. Adel was a total sleaze.

“Hello,” said Adel to Amily’s breasts. “Would you like a drink?”

“Get away from me or I will break your neck with the force of my inner thighs,” she said.

“I could go for that,” said Adel. She ignored him and went up to the table herself. Adel sighed and went back to join ATM, “She’s probably gay. Lots of those girls in porn are … anyway, what time do you finish? Why don’t I take _you_ for a drink, Makoto?”

“No,” said Alan. The usual innocent cheer was gone from his voice, “Makoto and I are busy this evening.”

“Doing what?” Adel turned to Makoto, “What do you say, Makoto?”

Alan grabbed Makoto’s hand and dragged him out of the tent. Makoto followed, not even bothering to make an excuse to Adel.

There were still many more hours to come in the day: of watching Alan gyrate with the snake around his neck while Kazakiri Yamato and his oiled-up chest lurked in the background. Of Takeru and Amily filming their scenes together; and finally the ending dance routine. This was the longest and most complicated part. By the time the shoot ended, ATM had been filming for about twelve hours and Makoto was exhausted. He’d caught the sun, despite wearing sun cream, and felt that he might have a touch of heatstroke. He was hungry but he wanted nothing more than to go home, snuggle up with Alan and sleep.

Alan was very quiet as he sat next to Makoto in the back of the hired car that was taking him home. He didn’t chatter, complain of being hungry, or sing to himself as he usually would. When Makoto reached out to put his hand over Alan’s, Alan jerked it away.

“What’s wrong, Alan?” said Makoto, confused and a little hurt.

Alan didn’t answer.

“If you’re just going to ignore me –”

“You ignored _me_ when my brother was there.”

“That’s it? You’re jealous?” Makoto was bemused. Alan knew that Makoto didn’t want anything to do with Adel, “I didn’t –”

“Why didn’t you tell him you are not interested in his advances?”

“He knows I’m not! He knows I love you. He just hits on me to annoy you. Don’t worry about it.”

“You did not seem to mind him too much,” said Alan.

“Oh, yeah? What about you and Kazakiri Yamato?” Makoto’s voice had risen sharply in pitch. He took a breath and tried to calm himself, aware that it was unwise to continue, but unable to stop himself – “There’s no reason why he had to be in the video. Or why he couldn’t wear a shirt. _You_ wanted him there because you think he’s sexy.”

“Of course he is. ‘Poutylicious’ is a song about a sexy person. The video features sexy people.”

“Had it ever occurred to you that maybe _I_ don’t want to release a song about how hot you think you are? How much money did you waste on that video? Javert can tell you. It’s OK if he flirts with you in front of me but as soon as your brother asks me to go for a drink you hate it.”

Alan was silent for a moment, and then he leaned forward and said to the driver “Stop the car, please.”

“Alan –”  Makoto began.

“Get out.”

The driver pulled over.

“Get out,” Alan repeated, “or I will _throw_ you out.”

Makoto got out of the car and slammed the door behind him. It pulled away without another word.

Makoto didn’t have his bike with him, so he had to catch a bus home. He was furious both with Alan for kicking him out of the car, and with himself for getting dragged into such a ridiculous argument. He was also furious with Adel. That was just it, though; Alan _knew_ his brother hit on anything that moved. He knew that Adel loved to get a rise out of him by flirting with Makoto. So why had he taken it so badly -?

Makoto went to the gym for a couple of hours and felt better after his workout, though he was still angry. He arrived home to find Kanon sitting on the sofa, knees pulled up against her chest.

 “Hey, Kanon -?” He’d thought that she was out with her friends this afternoon. Makoto went across to her and touched her shoulder, “Are you all right?”

“Onii-chan …” Kanon looked up at him, her face tear-stained. He sat beside her, putting his arm around her, and she broke into a fresh round of sobs.

“What’s wrong?” Makoto asked. His heart was racing. Kanon was gentle, but she was tough, and she didn’t usually break down unless it was something pretty serious. Was it about Alan? Had he done something stupid after his argument with Makoto and –

“I …” Kanon tried to compose herself, though her chest was heaving with the effort of sobbing, “I was so horrible to him … I shouldn’t have said it, but I was kinda jealous, and, and I was afraid to tell you … but I _love_ him, and now he’ll never talk to me again …”

“Love who? Kanon, what are you talking about?”

Kanon didn’t answer. She had dissolved into a flood of tears.

Makoto’s mind flashed back to her mysterious boyfriend, who had stayed over when Makoto and Alan were in Korea. It looked like he and Kanon had broken up. Makoto sighed. Neither he nor his sister was having much luck in love today. He didn’t doubt Kanon would make it up with her boyfriend soon enough, but he wondered if he should have a word with the guy. He couldn’t allow anyone to upset Kanon like this.

After a while, she fell asleep. Makoto got up to find a blanket to put over her. He was just wondering what to do next, whether to call Alan, when there was a knock on the door. _That_ had to be Alan. Makoto went out, intending to ask Alan to be quiet in case he woke Kanon.

It wasn’t Alan. It was his sister, Alia, “How do you do, Makoto?”

“Hello.” Makoto liked Alia. She had babysat for him and Kanon when they were children, and she’d always been so kind to them. Kanon adored her. They didn’t see her too often now, but they were still close to her, and enjoyed spending time with her during the holidays, “Is everything OK? Do you know where Alan is?”

Alia bit her lip, and glanced down at the ground, “Alan does not want to see you. That’s why I’m here. He has asked me to pick up his possessions. He intends to return to the family home with Father and I.”

Well, that answered Makoto’s question as to whether his day could get any worse.

 

 


End file.
